Calling Me Worthless
by AnimeQueen48
Summary: Raul is sitting in the park after Julia has,once again,put his self confedance down the drain. Thank Lord for Miguel.


**This is Kinda, sorta a sequel to Searching inthe park, But only becuase they mention seeing each other in the park. What can I say? I'm a sucker for MiguelRaul park scenes. This is Agasty and very light, not-exactly-bashing, Julia bashing. Miguel just calling her a bad sister, but anyway. This is Yaoi so if you don't like it, mess off.**

**Thank you to Mha-chan whom BETA-ed this. -Huggles- **

**-Calling me Worthless-**

"_God! You are so worthless sometimes!_"

The redhead hung his head, hiding the small tears in his emerald eyes.

"_I don't know why I bother fighting with you! All you do is leave a bigger mess for me to clean up!_"_ She turned on her heel and stomped off, leaving her twin on the spot._

He slumped on the bench and stared ahead at the fountain.

"I didn't mean to lose. That King guy tricked me." He muttered to himself. Before he even realized that the other was there, someone was wiping his eyes.

"What's wrong Raul?"

"I… I lost…" He muttered, "I lost and she yelled at me again…" Raul's voice sounded hollow and broken. Like he wasn't controlling what he was saying. His eyes were also hollow, staring blankly at the fountain. "She… called me worthless again… I really must be…" new tears began to form in his eyes. "I can't even… win a bey-battle—"

"Don't even think like that Raul!" He yelled. He stopped when Raul flinched. "You aren't worthless." He started calmly. "Maybe you're just in a rut, but you are not worthless." Raul turned his head slightly to the other.

"You… you think so?" he asked timidly,

"Of course I think so. Why would I keep coming here to see you if you were?"

'_He… comes here… just to see me? No, that can't be right. He must have some other reason…_ '

"Raul," Miguel sighed, "You don't believe me, do you." He stated. Raul didn't respond. He wanted to believe the Latin blader, but some voice in the back of his head said he was only trying to butter him up to hurt him like Julia had. "Look at me Raul," he ordered. At no response, the Latin blader frowned and gently lifted Raul's head to meet his own, aqua, eyes. "You. Are. Not. Worthless, Raul Fernandez. Far from it. As long as someone craves your presence, yearns for your touch, and wishes for your well being, you are never worthless. Understand?" Raul nodded but tears fell from his eyes.

"But, who wishes that of me? Julia has been avoiding me, Romero is never home anymore, and we aren't in the circus anymore. I don't have anyone like that anymore…" he sobbed. "I don't have anyone anymore." Raul felt himself being pulled toward and strong, warm, comforting chest.

"You always will Raul. As long as me and my memories survive, you will always, always have someone who will love and cherish you." Raul tucked his head into Miguel's shirt and cried.

"I— I'm sorry Miguel, I didn't mean to cry on you like that." Raul muttered, pulling back and wiping his eyes after he had no more tears to shed.

"Anytime." Miguel paused, hesitant to ask the question on his mind. "Are you going back to the house Raul?"

"What other choice do I have?" he asked, "I don't have enough money to stay in a hotel or rent my own apartment—"

"Stay with me." Miguel interjected.

"Oh no! I couldn't! I'd be imposing!"

"No you wouldn't." Miguel answered calmly. "I'm inviting you. Matti doesn't mind, she said herself if you ever wanted to live with us you could. There's an extra room and everything! You helped Aaron and Claude move out." Miguel tried to remain calm on the outside, but on the inside, he was incredibly nervous.

'_If his sister does this to him, I'd hate to see how someone who hates him would treat him…_' he thought.

"I would have to call Romero…" he answered quietly.

"There is a phone at the house." He answered, mildly showing some excitement.

"Alright." Raul answered, smiling at the older boy who returned it ten times more.

"Come on Raul…" Miguel said, taking his hand and lifting him from the bench. "Lets' go home."

Raul hesitantly and tiredly put his head on Miguel's shoulder.

"Yeah." He said. "Home."

**-88-**

"Raul should have been home and hour and a half ago! Where _is_ he?" Julia paced the length of the living room, playing with her fingers and looking out the window every time she passed it.

"Yes, of course he can, if you both think it's for the better. Thank you for calling, Miguel. Wish him sweet dreams for me."

"Did you find him!?!" Julia asked, momentarily stopping her pacing as her guardian hung up the phone.

Romero nodded.

"Well? Where is he? When is he coming home?"

"He _is _home Julia." He sighed. "That was Miguel, He called to say that Raul is going to live with him now—"

"What!?!" Julia yelled. "Why?"

"He said found Raul in the park crying. He thought he was worthless. Something about a match with King and Queen."

Julia's legs betrayed her and she fell to the ground, shaking.

'_God! You are so worthless sometimes!_'

"Oh god… What have I done?" She cried. Romero walked over and took the distraught girl into his arms. "I, I was so cruel to him! How could I have _done_ that to him!" she cried out, smothering her face into Romero's white top. "He didn't deserve what I said to him! How _could_ I have said that! Now I've lost him! He'll never forgive me!_ I'll_ never forgive me!"

'_I'm glad you've learned your lesson Julia. I just wish we hadn't lost Raul for you to figure it out…_'

**-The End-**


End file.
